


Dissipation

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanart, Gen, Lonely!Martin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Dissipation

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/645Gy9F/6901da54-d5be-474d-a47f-71974df92cf9-01.jpg)


End file.
